nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Malta
Malta debuted in the second edition of North Vision Song Contest. Contestants & results Malta In North Vision Song Contest Malta decided to return to the North Vision Song Contest 6 in Lebanon after one year of rest. North Vision Song Contest 6: Return of Malta For the return of Malta for NVSC 6 in the Lebanon, PBS chose an internal artist: Eleanor Cassar. The song was chosen after a vote in the program "Il-kanzunetta ta 'Malta". The winning song was "I want to run away". North Vision Song Contest 7: Maybe a Qualification !? It's Ira Losco who takes wins the Maltese selection "Il Kanzunetta ta 'Malta 2" with 198 Points and who will represent Malta in the NVSC 7. North Vision Song Contest 8: Ira retry her luck Having easily won the selection. Ira has qualified for the second time in a row for the Final. The goal was the final is the Top 10 and was achieved by finishing 8th of 26. North Vision Song Contest 9: Ira again...... With a song to the Brazilian rhythm leaving straight from the World Cup, the Maltese delegation believed it to the final, but not qualifying for the final in NVSC 9, worse, a passage in PQR for the next edition. North Vision Song Contest 10 & 11: Claudia appeared & qualifies the next edition Malta makes singer's change by sending Claudia Faniello to the PQR, unfortunately,she doesn't reach her to qualify for Semi-Final with a unreliable song. But she manages to qualify for the final of NVSC 11, finishing 23th in the final with 60 points. North Vision Song Contest 12: Internal Selection (Fail) PBS has decided to alternate every other year, (Internal Selection - National Selection), the first choice is not paying since Dorothy Bezzina fails in 17th place in the Semi Final. North Vision Song Contest 13: National Selection (Fail again...) Have to go through the PQR, Dana McKeon, who had a song that can get to the final, failed to second place in the PQR and doesn't qualify for the Semi-Final. (There was only one qualifying place for this edition) North Vision Song Contest 14: Nuns !? After two years of failure, the return of nuns paid, since, despite all the criticism about the song, they still qualified to the final. North Vision Song Contest 15: The queen of Malta and her new single Ira Losco well intended to return in final for the 3rd time in 5 participations. Unfortunately, her hopes stopped in semi-final (again...) North Vision Song Contest 16: First recycling of Malta Eurovision Song Contest (NF) The managers of Malta, very happy to have set up an alternation between 1 NF and an internal choice, are thus going to decide to go to pick into the MESC on 2015, by sending Jessika with Fandango. Despite of the good comments in the MESC, the juries of the NVSC don't qualify the song for the final. North Vision Song Contest 17: 'Enough for the PQR but not enough to pass in final...' Finally !!! Malta passes the PQR's round !!! The lovely Brooke enchanted everyone, even if the qualifying result is a tie with two other countries. Unfortunately, Malta fails once again at the bottom of the semi-final with only 30 points. North Vision Song Contest 18: ''MESC didn't helped.' Malta sends Domenique with song "Empty Hearted". It finishes in 17th place in Semi-final. '''North Vision Song Contest 19: ''Again!''' Malta sends Domenique once again with song "Take me as I am". One of the last places in betting odds and just one hope-to be not in PQR or last. Category:Countries